


detroit: flyin' solo

by alienboyv



Series: detroit: viva la roombalution [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and like. a very tiny bit of tagalog. basically onyl a few words., but i do know a bit of french + spanish + italian, i uhhhh do not know russian, theyre only food.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: all my revels here are over





	detroit: flyin' solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A n d s o i t b e g i n s

     " _Hnnggg_." Alice threw her ball against the door frame, Todd was out getting their android.

 _Luther_.

Alice could yell all she wanted at Todd but he wasn't going to let her out long enough to report to the authorities of what he does. She sighed and tried to get her thoughts off the previous few weeks.

When she heard the door creak, she looked down the stairs.

Todd let Luther in, "That's Alice, my daughter. Make sure she behaves." She rolled her eyes and flipped the middle finger once she was out of his peripheral vision.

She stepped into her room and closed the door, crawling into a blanket fort she made out of boredom.

She opened up her laptop and stared at the screen, deciding to turn on some music and read.

* * *

     The feeling of despondence crept it's way to her. She tossed her book aside after reading the same page for the 10th time, unable to focus long enough to comprehend the words.

She stared at her empty pill bottle, medicine Todd decided he didn't need to refill.

_**empth** is typing..._

_**empth** : what u doin_

_**aliceangel** : DYING_

_**empth** : god same_

_**empth** : daniel is doing hw_

_**empth** : i dont even have homework to do_

_**aliceangel** : big words for someone who complains abt hw_

_**empth** : SHUT THE HELL YOUR MOUTH_

_**aliceangel** : ♡♡♡  ily2 emma_

"Alice?" She jumped and shut her laptop, "I'm gonna come in, is that alright?"

 _Oh, it's just Luther_. "Yeah, uh, sure. Do what you must."

She waited a few minutes before opening her laptop. She looked out to see Luther crouching down to her fort's level. 

"Did you give me my name?" He paused. "Luther. A nice name."

"Yeah, I thought the name suited you." She looked to the side, awkwardly.

He smiled lightly. "I know it must be awkward to see me again after losing my memories, but..." She moved closer. "I hope this doesn't put a stump on our relationship."

She nervously laughed. "Uh, sure. Cool."

"May I ask a question?"

"Go all out."

"Is there anyone else here? A mom?"

Alice stared. "Not to be depressing, but no. Just me and Todd."

Luther was about to speak before stopping himself. "...Oh. Alright."

She nodded and scooted back into the fort.

Once he left she opened her laptop and spent the next few hours talking to Emma.

_Just tired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT 100% HOW TO CHARACTERIZE ANDROID/NON-DEVIANT LUTHER AND AT THIS POINT IN TOO AFRAID TO GO BACK


End file.
